


You And Me Up Against The World

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(tw) "There are scars on your wrists and bags under your eyes, are you really going to keep telling me you're just sleep deprived?"</p><p>A/N: So, since I know someone'll say something. No, this isn't exactly true to life, but it's a coping mechanism and Deven really is the one voice that shuts the demons up. The rest is just daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me Up Against The World

Days had passed slowly and the longing for each other drove both Deven and Flick to darker, deeper places. Flick had been the one to snap first, refusing to leave the house, closing herself away. Darkness had always been close for her and she knew she was slipping, she would not expose anyone else to it all the same. She was unaware of when Deven arrived, only knowing when the covers flipped back, warm arms slipping around her waist. It was enough to undo weeks of fighting for control. Neither spoke for a while, neither needed to, Flick knew what had happened would come out and Deven knew not to push, a night of good sleep would be the best start for them to have this obviously needed discussion. 

When they woke the next day it was clear sleep had helped although there were still bags under Flick's eyes and she moved awkwardly. It was enough to push the discussion forward. Flick moved away, dressing slowly, fighting back a clear wince, it didn't stop Deven seeing it, the two had grown to know each other and it was easy to tell that the Darkness had moved back into their shared life. Now she moved in silence to undo the buttons at Flick's wrist, rolling back the shirt and refusing to flinch, instead looking up and locking her gaze on Flick's eyes. 

"There are scars on your wrists and bags under your eyes, are you really going to keep telling me you're just sleep deprived?" 

"No."

The word was soft, but honest and Flick sighed, sitting back on the bed with a clear pain in her eyes. 

"No. I can't keep lying like this..."

"No, and you need to stop shutting me out, you idiot girl."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Then tell me when the world goes dark, we'll fight together. I'm not letting you go."

"But..."

"No. That's not what this is. I don't want only the good side, you've seen me at my best and my worst and you never once backed down, you fought for me. Even when we barely knew each other."

"You were worth it."

"So are you."

"No."

"Yes."

"I..."

"Just shut up."

The words come quickly and before either woman can think there's silence, their eyes locked before Flick snaps, pulling Deven against hr before she stops to think, claiming the one thing that shut the world out. Deven. 

Deven moves, silent still, to brush hair out of Flick's eyes, her voice when she finally speaks soft. 

"It's you and me against the world, open the damn door and trust me Flick."

Silence, nothing but silence, then Flick nods. 

"Alright."

Neither is sure who cries first, or who reaches for who, but the embrace that follows is damp and neither one can bring themselves to let go. It's their first real argument, but it's worth it. They are closer now than before.


End file.
